Medic Dodgeball: FF7 vs InuYasha
by Katanasenpai
Summary: The insanity begins...The InuYasha character are transported to a gymnasium!But who are these weird people with them?And why are they here?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but 2 dogs, 2 cats, a turtle, 3 frogs, 2 dozen fish, and 1/2 a million manga...but not Final Fantasy 7 or InuYasha...sigh...so my life goes...

Medic Dodgeball:

FF7 vs. InuYasha

Chapter 1: It begins

Inuyasha's side

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha shouted. Just as he and the rest of teh crew were about to defeat Naraku once and for all, the were transported to...well...Inuyasha really didn't know.

"What are we doing in a gym?" Kagome asked.

Even stranger than the fact that a great battle was intrupted by them being mysteriously transported to a modern-day basketball/gym room, was that on the other side of the room were a group of some oddly dressed people that looked as confused as they did.

There was a man with bright red hair carrying a bat-thing, a man with a metal arm, a spikey-haired boy with a HUGE sword on his back, a scantly-clad woman with leather gloves on, and another woman in a pink dress whose brown hair was in a big braid. Also there was a red cat-like thing with a mohawk who had a thing that looked like a stuffed cat with a crown on his head on his shoulders. Finally, there was a tall, creepy looking man with a long katana and silver hair,

"WELCOME!" a loud voice said from the balcony on one wall. "My name's Katana and welcome to EXTREME MEDIC DODGEBALL!"

"WHAT!" everone said in unison.

"What the heck is that?" the spikey-haired one said as he started to pull out his sword.

The girl in the pink dress walked up to him and put her hand on his. "Calm down, Cloud. Let her explain."

Immediately, he put his sword back. "Yes Aerith, whatever you say."

The girl who called herself Katana came back on "Here are the teams, please step forward when I call your name to indicate that you are present, Team Final Fantasy: Medic...Aerith and the Captain will be Cloud, the rest of the team will be Barret, Red VII, Cait Sith, Reno, and my wittle Sephy-poo..."

When Sephiroth refused to step forward, Cloud pulled him to the front.

"Now," Katana said "For Team InuYasha.."

Kagome shouted "HEY! WHY SHOULD OUR TEAM BE NAMED AFTER THAT BAKA-INU! IT SHOULD BE NAMED AFTER ME!"

Katana came back on. "Sorry Kagome, but the Anime is called InuYasha...now since that is over, the Medic will be Kagome and the Captian will be InuYasha. The rest of the team is Sango, Miruko, Kirara, Kikyo and Shippo."

A moment passed and after the grumbling and shouting of how "It wasn't fair that Katana picked Kagome to be the Medic", "Why the heck is Cloud captian", and "Why does Cloud love Aerith more than me." stopped, Katana announced, "I know you'll probably have a lot of questions and I will answer them now..."

To be continued...

K: Well, that's all for now. Sorry, that one wasn't REALLY funny. But it will get better, I promise. Please review!

In the next Chapter, the mysterious Katana answers all (or at least most) of the players questions. Who will win? What does this Katana (me, if you didn't know already know that) want with them? And why are they all so willing to play?

All in the next chapter:

"The girl who calls herself Katana"

Until then...

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

Medic Dodgeball: Chapther 2: Changes

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to do this! If I owned FF7 or Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic know would I?

Katana: WELL! It's summer time, sorry it's taken me so long. I get depressed in the summer because I never see any of my friends...so...here ya go...

"I know you'll probably have a lot of questions and I will answer them now..." Katana said happily. "Team Inuyasha, you may go first..."

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Fine, who the heck are you?" he shouted.

Katana sighed. "I told you, I'm Katana. Next?"

Kagome stepped forward. "What do you want with us?"

"TO SEE YOUR BODY HORRIBLY MANGLED WITH YOUR VERIOUS LIMBS AND BODY PARTS SCATTERED EVERYWHERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! next?"

Kagome backed away slowly. Then Sango stepped forward. "Does Miroku love me?" she asked.

"Nope." Katana said bluntly. "Shippo? You wanna go?"

Shippo stepped forward. "Yes. Can I have a hug?"

"Maybe later..." Katana sighed.

Miroku was next. "Will you bear my children?"

"Sure.' Katana said. "But I love Sephiroth more..."

Miroku then recieved a whack from Sango with her Hurikotsu (K: is that how you spell it?)

Kirara stepped forward and meowed.

"Well...ok then..." Katana said sounding comfused. "I'll let you.."

Kikyo stepped forward. "I just wanted to say that I will kill you all."

"Thanks for that..." Katana said. "Any questions from Team Final Fantasy?"

Cloud stepped forward. "Yes," he said. "What if we refuse to do this?"

"If you refuse, I will have all the guys chained to a the walls in my basement...and the girls? They go to...JOEY! (K: Sorry, inside joke)" Katana said with an evil grin. "The same awaits the losers...The winning team will go free..."

"YES!" Cait Sith said pounding on RedXIII's head. "How are we supposed to play? We got no hands! Or none big enough!"

"Hm...Good point..." Katana said. "Well then..." Cait Sith and RedXIII dissappeared. "In the place of them will be...Yuffie and Vincent..."

At that instant, a very confused, Yuffie and Vincent appeared in the court. Cloud and Aerith briefed them on what was going on and when they got the idea, everyone turned again to Katana. "You shall now proceed to the team locker rooms to get a briefing on the rules and to get your equipment and when you come back out, the game will begin!"

Katana: Well, that's all for now. I apologize for the short chapters, I have a short attention span. I put in Yuffie and Vincent at the request of my friend and co-writer Ashley, so if you like Cait Sith and RedXIII, sorry again. Please write me or said me a comment with who you'd like to win the tournament. And by the way, I DID write the next chapter to my Disney fic...but...MY BROTHER SET IT ON FIRE! ARGH! I WILL kill him...so I'm sorry...I will rewrite it when i get a chance, and please be patient with me and my slow writing...Until next time!

Next: The Game finally starts and both teams have very...unique ways of fighting...ur..playing...Who will win? That depends on you!


End file.
